the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Declan Wallace
Naaji al-Sader, later known as Declan Wallace '''is a former British police officer and a former member of the Global Christian Army for Revival and Resistance. Biography Early life Declan was born under the name '''Naaji al-Sader in Rwanda in 1982. His biological parents were killed during the Rwandan Genocide in 1994. Orphaned, Naaji was forced to fend for himself, eventually fleeing Rwanda to avoid being slaughtered like his parents. He went on the run for at least six months before finding himself in the Democratic Republic of the Congo, where he was found and taken in by British missionaries Earl Wallace and his wife Nina, who took him under their wing and adopted him, giving him the name Declan Wallace. As the son of missionaries, Declan was raised within the Christian church and attended church religiously, his sole goal being to "know Jesus Christ as much as possible." Police career TBA Life in RACE In 2012, he encountered the Global Christian Army for Revival and Resistance (then called the Global Army of Christian Europe). After accidentally overhearing a member of RACE preaching in his neighborhood, Declan became consumed with finding out more and eventually allowed himself to be indoctrinated with the ideology behind RACE, becoming a member of their congregation by 2014. Declan was trained in the art of "theological warfare" (a euphemism for terrorism). However, in 2016, he began to actively question the validity of the teachings of RACE, expressing doubts concerning whether RACE's goals were truly Biblical. Disillusionment It took the War on Science for an epiphany to finally come to Declan and lead him to realize that RACE, now called the Global Christian Army for Revival and Resistance (GCARR), was merely a professing Christian organization, but was really a cult. Outraged at the religiously motivated violence GCARR members were committing against people of other worldviews and having finally realized that GCARR was not a legitimate Christian movement, Declan cut all ties from the GCARR. Determined to combat the lies of the GCARR, Declan joined the Voice of Truth. Personal details Personality TBA Personal appearance Declan Wallace is a rather massive individual, standing at 6'8" and weighing about 230 pounds. He is described as a tall, "lean man, built like an American football player." He could easily pass as a quarterback in the NFL if he wanted to. Habits and beliefs Declan is a devout Christian, having been raised in the Anglican Church for most of his life. During his phase in the GCARR, Declan was a fierce follower of the GCARR ideology, but starting from 2014, he began to doubt the Biblical veracity behind the teachings of GCARR. The War on Science finally disillusioned him and led him to leave the organization, though he didn't apostasize from the faith entirely. He now considers himself nondemoninational. Skills and abilities Skills *'Orator': Declan has impressive oratory skills and is quite skilled at delivering passionate speeches. However, his possible weakness is that his convictions cause him to go overboard, leading to the usage of rather "extreme" language during his speeches. *'Debater': Declan's father Earl trained his son well in the art of Apologetics, teaching him various arguments designed to chip away at a person's preconceived notions about Christianity or chip away their arguments against Christianity. He commonly responds to people's questions with a question of his own (something Jesus Himself did in the New Testament) to place the burden of proof on the objectors. Abilities *'Master Marksman': Declan is quite skilled in the handling of various firearms; he is quite skilled with pretty much any weapon. He is most at home with submachine guns and pistols, though he has been known to use assault rifles, shotguns, marksman rifles and sniper rifles too. *'Master Combatant': Declan was trained in boxing throughout his Youth. During his time in the GCARR, he was trained in the art of numerous killing techniques, some of them lifted straight out of various military special operations forces. His fighting style consists of moves from Judo, Boxing, Savate, Krav Maga, and MMA. *'Knife Mastery': GCAAR trained him in the art of knife combat, which he incorporated into his martial art style. *'Musician': Declan is an amateur pianist, though he cannot seem to master playing the Tuba or the Trombone. Category:Characters Category:Allies